


Blood on the carpet

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), bbc - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Halloween Prank, blood like substances, implied gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Jim is unimpressed with your prank.





	Blood on the carpet

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of many fics for my spoopy bingo card requests.

Jim noted the trail of blood leading to the bedroom. So he followed it and when he opened it he found a gruesome sight. Plenty of blood and gore, and you spread out on the bed covered in it.

Jim stood there quietly taking in the whole scene before rolling his eyes, "Stop it. You're scaring me." His tone was a mix of sarcasm and mock fear.

You let out a long disappointed sigh, "You could have at least pretended to be more concerned, Jim."

Initially, he _was_ alarmed at the blood trail but even an idiot could see how over-the-top the gore was when he opened the room's door, "I'm more concerned on how you plan on cleaning up this mess."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it slap that kudos. If you loved it a comment goes a long way to show me you care. Hate it well, I'm not perfect and I'm sure you'll find something you'll like eventually.


End file.
